Cassie Potter and the Savior of the Police
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Fem Harry that gets wise to the manipulations and uses the Death Eaters actions at the Quidditch World Cup to escape taking with her, her godfather and the Weasley twins. She ends up in Beika and meets Kudo Jimmy, how does this meeting change things for Jimmy and the Wizarding World?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cassiopeia Charlene Potter was furious enough to breathe fire at the moment. She had taken the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, with her to Gringotts via means the Knight Bus. She'd come early to the Weasley home for the Quidditch World Cup that year. Her main connection to the Weasleys was the twins and she had no idea why the little know-it-all Granger had been invited. For some inane reason Granger and Ronald Weasley seemed to think that they were her friends. Like hell they were! Her closest friends were Fred, George, Neville Longbottom, Lily Moon, and Luna Lovegood. She had just found out that Molly Weasley along with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had been stealing from her vaults, well, the Potter Trust Vault at any rate.

Fred and George were also livid at this news, Cassie had all the keys recalled and destroyed before new keys were issued. She also, with the Peverell Vaults set up one for the twins. Fred and George look at her stunned until Cassie said to think of that vault as an investment in their joke shop, plus, she treated them like older brothers, looked at them like older brothers too. Taking all that into consideration they thanked her for the investment. With the help of the twins she found out several things that had her to her current enraged state. The theft of her gold was just one thing, she had several abilities bound, Beast Speaking, Metamorphing, her magic was 95 percent bound, her scar apparently had a piece of Voldemort's soul in it as well. The bindings had been done by Dumbledore except for the Metamorph binding, her parents had done that one, and it had been explained that they had probably only done so for her own health and welfare. She had all the binds taken off of her and with the help of the Goblins and a time dilation chamber she mastered her new power levels though the twins also took advantage of this as well.

She had the goblins go get her godfather and get him back to health, then they started plotting, Cassie was not staying in England any longer and the twins had decided to go with her as well. Once Sirius was healthy and had a trial with Amelia Bones present and declared innocent the planning really took off. In a code that only she and her friends used she informed Lily and Neville as to what was going on. She also created a Golem of herself and the twins did the same leaving Weasley brother coded messages for Bill and Charlie to read at Gringotts. Switching Spells would be used if an opportunity cropped up at the World Cup.

They already had decided upon their new identities which included looks, Cassie just needed to change her eyes' color while the twins needed to change hair and eye color plus what they wore. This meant getting a crash course in mundane fashions for the twins, particularly for Japan, which was where they were going. Cassie had also made use of the time dilation chamber to learn everything she needed to in order to pass her OWL's and then she could go at a normal pace for her NEWT's. Fred and George took that route as well and set up an appointment with the Wizarding Education Authority in order to take their OWL's in an hour, providing Cassie could rein in her temper.

After taking their OWL's they head back to the Burrow and set to de-gnoming the garden. Thankfully Cassie had a drop box that their results would be sent to and Dobby, her house elf would pick the mail up every day from the Owl Post Office in Diagon Alley. Cassie was by no means an idiot and she was no longer going to dance to the MOG's tune, MOG standing for manipulative old goat.

The moment finally came though she had to keep Fred and George from making fools of themselves when the Veela were revealed by casting a quick, silent, and wandless Muffliato at them. They thanked her and then when the moment came they took advantage of it fully, meeting Sirius at Gringotts before the Goblins let them Floo to their China branch whereupon Cassie left briefly with the twins to file their emancipations under their new names and then retreat. Then they flooed directly to Japan whereupon they snapped their old wands and once their vaults were fully transferred and under the new names went out to get new ones.

Cassie, Fred, and George all ended up being made from ebony, the blackest of the black woods, Ebony is regarded as one of the most powerful and indiscriminate of all magical woods. It channels energy of all types freely, for any purposes. It is often used for potent protection spells or the making of amulets. Cassie's core was kitsune tail hair, Fred's core was Kirin tail hair, and George's core was an Aosaginohi tail feather, an Aosaginohi being a magical heron. Cassie's wand was eleven inches, Fred's eleven and two tenths while George's happened to be thirteen inches long. They got registered for their new school, Mahoukotoro for magic classes and they were all issued time turners as they also wanted to be in the Mundane school in their area which happened to be Teitan Middle School for all of them even though Fred and George were older than Cassie.

They were known as siblings and the goblins had given a good reason for her cousins turned brothers to not be in their grade level, they'd been in comas and now had to be in class with their cousin turned sister. They were all Blacks now and Sirius was known as Sidus Black, he also was wearing colored contacts.

Come Monday morning after Sirius or rather Uncle Sidus got them registered in Mundane School and they had their books and uniforms, Cassie having her skirts converted into skorts at the local magical alley, along with getting all of her clothes charmed up the wazoo. Same with Fred and George as well. They ended up in separate classes and Cassie was impressed with one Kudo Jimmy and not so with Mouri Rachel or her friend Serena. Jimmy actually used his brain and she'd seen his name in some newspapers as well. Unlike Rachel she knew he wasn't arrogant with it, he took pride in his deductive abilities, he just hadn't learned that some fans were batshite insane.

It was Jimmy that actually approached her at lunch, the twins were hard at work making a Marauders Map for this school, so they were using their lunch to their advantage. They were also hard at work at Mahoukotoro as well. Thankfully the Japanese Ministry and school staff had been informed of what they had done and took measures to ensure they wouldn't be found. Jimmy smirks as he looks at her, " What brings the GWL to Beika? "

Cassie's eyes widen, " Shut up, baka. I faked my death for a reason. "

Jimmy's eyes widen at this and he was quick to cast several eavesdropping prevention spells, " Okay, start talking and I might be inclined to keep your secret. "

So Cassie did, for some reason she trusted him and by the time she was done even offering to show him her memories Jimmy could feel his anger acting up, " I can understand why you took the measures you did when the information is laid out like that. I, Kudo Jimmy, swear on my life and magic to keep the secrets of Cassie, Fred, George, and Sidus Black to the best of my ability and never knowingly give them up. "

" You didn't have to go that far, I would have trusted you to stay quiet. "

" Why? "

" As a result of living with my Mundane relatives my magic gained the ability to know whom was trustworthy and whom wasn't. Essentially I gained empathy and my magic is telling me I can trust you, it did the same for Fred and George whom are my brothers in all but blood, we're really distant cousins as British Purebloods have this damn bad habit of inbreeding. " Cassie admits.

" Are you attending Mahoukotoro? "

" Time Turner until we can make the proper golems that can attend for us, so we're in two places at the same time. "

Jimmy nods at that, it made sense, " Are there are areas of magic you're interested in? "

" Summoning, though I also want self-defense lessons as well. "

" I can help with the self-defense lessons, Black-san. " Jimmy says.

It was during one of those lessons that Jimmy found out that she shared his love of soccer and could actually keep up with him. This helped them to bond and Jimmy helped her learn the cultural differences relatively quickly and improved upon her analytical thinking. In return Cassie improved upon his Ancient Runes and flying. Jimmy taught her how to skateboard with the lessons he received for improving his flight abilities with a broom. Jimmy also let Hedwig stay at his place as well, which was a relief for Cassie. Because of Cassie being around Jimmy had the wards around his home updated too.

Two Years Later:

Cassie rolls her eyes as she follows Jimmy to his latest case, he had noticed she had a different perspective and made for a good sounding board. Though they both figured out whom the killer was relatively quickly Cassie just let her boyfriend have the spotlight as she hated it. Yeah, they had started dating almost a year ago much to his friend Rachel's displeasure. The raven haired teen just stays in the shadows as Jimmy does his thing though she had set up some tripping jinxes if necessary that could only be tripped by the killer. Once everything was resolved Cassie sighs as she leans against the wall outside waiting for Jimmy to wrap things up.

" Gomen, Cassie, one of these days we will have an uninterrupted date that isn't at my place. " Jimmy says, ever since meeting Cassie he'd cut down on his risks, upped his learning of sensory and detection charms as well. He knew that he needed to be a lot more careful now that he had Cassie in his life and he never took the same route home or to school anymore. Rachel thought he was being paranoid but Jimmy knew he was well within his rights to be cautious since Cassie practically lived with him anymore.

He still wasn't sure how that had happened but slowly more and more of her stuff had started being integrated throughout the Kudo Manor. Of course he'd received the older brother talk and overbearing godfather talk as well, he still shuddered at the looks the twins had sent his way, though Cassie was a force to be reckoned with when she caught them following them on a date. All three males left them alone after that though Fred and George did give them back up on occasion. Cassie also insisted that he keep an emergency port key on him at all times. The pair make their way home, Jimmy pulling her to his side, with Cassie it just felt natural to be physically affectionate, especially after learning what hell her childhood had been. He'd taken it upon himself to get her over her aversion to touch though she still hated the spotlight, not that he could blame her for that.

Inspector Megure had agreed to keeping her name out of things as she generally was there to act as back up and a sounding board. She also used notice-me-not charms to keep the press from noticing her. The press really wanted to know whom he was dating, which girl had caught his interest but, Jimmy was no fool. He knew he had made enemies of all the people he had put away, cracking cases the cops couldn't. Once out of sight and isolated the pair turn on their heels and disappear without a sound, they had practiced their apparition that much. Jimmy was quick to pull her to him, " I never intend to keep finding cases like this, they just drop into my lap, and I can't resist a mystery. "

Cassie smiles at this, " I don't blame you and I do at least get you to myself when we're here, Jimmy. "

The blue eyed sixteen year old smiles at this, " Come on, we need sleep, Cass-ai. "

Jimmy was very aware the effect of his tone and words would have on Cassie, he didn't miss the increase in heart rate, the slight dilating of her pupils, though he was caught off guard slightly when she kissed him, going straight to 90 and skipping the slow build up. The almost seventeen year old almost had his knees buckle from the onslaught. His suit jacket was gone before he realized it and his bowtie was the next thing to go, Jimmy manages to marshal his hormones enough to pull away, " Cass-ai, you sure about this? "

" Contraceptive potion. " is her only response.

That was all Jimmy needed to hear. One thing he had learned about Cassie was the fact that she never did something she didn't want to do anymore. It meant that he had to let her be the dominant one when they were alone and not be completely overprotective when they were out and about. To be fair Cassie could generally handle anything that was throw her way and she had reached Rachel's level in karate in just two years, competing with her for the tournament.

Morning came too early for the pair as Professor Agasa blew something else up. The new lovers both groan and Cassie mutters in annoyance. The raven haired teen sits up, letting the sheet pool around her waist. Jimmy found himself hard pressed to focus on anything other than his girlfriend, sure they generally shared a bed but, this had been the first time they had ever consummated their relationship. Cassie was the first to get ready for the day and Jimmy, since there were several bathrooms also gets ready, Dobby setting out their clothes in the different bathrooms for them. Once they've been fed they go see the professor and then make their way to school, Cassie whacking her boyfriend over the head for letting his ego start to inflate.

He also thought back to what had happened to change their relationship dynamic and found it to be when they had been playing soccer one on one and he had tackled her only to have her pull him down with her, resulting in an accidental lip lock that had changed into a kiss. It seemed that had been all the push they had needed to switch from friends to a couple. Of course, Rachel had been non too thrilled with that change but, meeting Cassie had opened his eyes up and made him realize that he was settling with Rachel. The girl was downright terrifying not that Cassie couldn't be but, she generally didn't start throwing hexes at him unless he did something really stupid. What she termed as really stupid was going into a situation he knew was dangerous without back up. He had no desire to repeat that again anytime soon, the look and lecture she had given him along with trying to hit him with any non-lethal jinx and hex she could think of was enough to make him actually be cautious.

After the previous night he was really going to take precautions as he did not want to leave Cassie all alone. They had found someone that could accept each other for whom they really were in each other, a truly precious gift indeed. Fred and George had warmed up to him since they had realized that Cassie wasn't likely to let him go without a fight. It didn't hurt that Jimmy was likely to help them with their pranks either once he'd worked out a deal to be left off of the target list unless they were hitting the whole school, themselves included or at least making it look like they had been included. Besides, though Jimmy rarely acknowledged that part of him he did happen to be an unrepentant prankster, he just made sure no one was aware of this side of him save his parents. He had picked up on some of his mother's acting talent, which came in handy from time to time.

Once at school Jimmy wasn't surprised to find Cassie meeting up with her brother's briefly, exchanging hugs and what not. Fred and George had taken to pranking Rachel since his friend just seemed to have it in for Cassie. Cassie just shrugged it off, reminding her brothers of a certain blonde ponce, her words. Rachel had accepted that he viewed her more as a sister even if she didn't like it nor did she like Cassie, mostly for stealing him away from her. Jimmy had been stunned to learn Rachel actually did love him though Cassie had ended up beating out Rachel in karate. Jimmy was actually looking forward to their date Saturday, he also had made sure his gift for their year anniversary of dating was ready.

Sure, Jimmy knew he could come off as a bit of a jerk but, at the same time when it came to Cassie he tempered that down and let the other portions of his personality out. Cassie had developed an acid tongue from her time at Hogwarts and he'd seen it firsthand. Most alpha bitches got knocked down to beta by Cassie. She was only like that with other people though, with him, while she was more of a submissive she still had an alpha personality, accepting him as her alpha male, the only one she would ever let see her vulnerable save for her brothers and godfather. Jimmy understood this mentality since she'd had to be strong ever since entering the Wizarding World at eleven.

Hogwarts:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was cursing the fact that the girl had escaped his net and taken the Weasley twins with her. He knew they were still alive but not where they were. They had planned everything out carefully with help from the Goblins, he just knew it. To add insult to injury she'd had the previous keys destroyed and now only she and those she deemed worthy could enter all the vaults she had access to and she had given the proxy ship of all her Wizengamot seats to Andromeda Tonks nee Black.

She had also cast Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr from the Peverell family and the Slytherin family since she was Slytherin's magical heiress. This meant Tom or rather Voldemort would be left destitute. He'd also found out the hard way about the taboo on her birth name and the Title of Girl-Who-Lived. Many people were out several galleons because of this, most especially the Weasley family. Charlie and Bill now completely avoided their mother, Charlie had actually gained the Prewett lordship while Bill was taking over some of the responsibilities of the Weasley lordship, most especially making it so his mother had a set allowance and was not allowed anywhere near the ingredients for love potions nor could those ingredients come into the Weasley home. Bill had actually updated the wards around the Burrow and Arthur was finally gaining a backbone after a hushed conversation with his heir.

This meant that the Weasley family might not be simple puppets anymore and Dumbledore simply couldn't abide by that. He hated not knowing things and not having control as well. He also had no idea where Sirius Black had gone either and the damn thing was he'd named Andromeda as his proxy and had been declared innocent in a trial at Gringotts with Amelia Bones and Alistair Moody present. That took the Lord and Heir of the Blacks out of his control as well. He had no idea where they had gone and when he found the jumped up little half-blood bitch she was going to pay for going against his plans.

Burrow:

Molly Weasley nee Prewett was furious with that fact that two of her sons had faked their deaths, her clock told her that much and left with that jumped up Potter female. The fact that she had preferred their company over all others hadn't been missed not to mention she generally slept in the twins' room which was completely improper until they had sworn siblings oaths in front of her. That had shut her up relatively quickly on that front. The fact that the girl couldn't stand the Malfoys was another plus for her but, did she have to abandon her duty like she had and leave the Weasley family destitute?

Beika:

Cassie lays back upon the roof of Teitan High School and wasn't surprised to find Jimmy had joined her, lifting her head up and laying it on his lap, " What are you thinking about, Cassie? "

" Nothing much, mostly just building up my mental defenses. " the ravenette admits even as Jimmy runs his fingers through her hair, the only one allowed to do so in fact. Well, she'd let Fred and George style it when she didn't have the time to before she had learned hair care charms. She'd still let them occasionally since they would need the practice if they ever gave her nieces.

Jimmy could understand the need to build up her mental defenses as they still hadn't found a way to safely remove the piece of Voldemort's soul from her yet. This meant she had to build her shields up and isolate that soul piece from the rest of her just as quickly as she could. The isolation part was what she was currently working on as she had found her mindscape. Oddly enough it was her dormitory at Hogwarts. " You ready to head back to class? "

Cassie sighs, " I'd rather not but, I guess I must, at least they finally came up with a magical correspondence course. "

That had been a relief for the three transplanted Brits, using time turners hadn't been too bad since unlike Hermione they actually made sure they got the sleep they needed. Hermione was way too anal about the rules even Jimmy knew how to kick back and relax, and understood about the gray areas. The sixteen year old Potter heiress allows Jimmy to pull her to her feet and a quick kiss is snuck in one school grounds. Once back in class Cassie takes copious notes and knew that she and Jimmy would be studying via soccer soon enough. They also sparred together since Cassie made sure that he could at least hold his own in hand to hand combat.

Jimmy had actually come up as a first degree black belt by the time Cassie and Rachel were done with him. The only thing they could agree on was the fact that they wanted him safe. This meant he had to learn to defend himself against the both of them, it had been difficult but well worth it. He also had taken to several magical sparring sessions with Sidus, Fred, George, and Cassie all against him so he would be able to master the sensory charms a lot easier, which were an immense help in keeping track of his surroundings along with the runic arrays now woven into all of his clothes. He was actually grateful for all of that and the amulet that protected against all foreign substances which included poisons, drugs, chemicals, Cassie had spent a pretty penny on getting him that and he had tried to refuse said gift until she told him flat out that she was giving it to him for his own protection and her peace of mind.

He'd accepted it after that and it had already saved him from sixteen separate poisoning attempts, five attempts to slip him a rufie, so it was well worth whatever price she had paid to have it created for him. It had also saved him from several love potions as well, he was starting to realize that fan girls were scary things and was glad he had that amulet now, it had several charms on it so it wasn't noticed by anyone unless they knew he had it. So far that list consisted of Cassie, her magically sworn siblings Fred and George, and Sidus, their legal and magical guardian.

When Saturday rolls around Cassie could be found in dragon hide clothes all colored black with purple runes etched into them, her boots were made of Chinese Fireball hide and therefore were red and orange in color though she did manage to get them dyed, cost a pretty penny but all of her clothes were as protective as she could get them while still having them blend in with the mundanes. Jimmy had on clothes that a normal teen would wear and not one of his suits for once. It was also on this day that they would exchange their one year anniversary gifts. Cassie was actually stunned by Jimmy's gift to her, he had to have gone through the goblins for it as the silver work was rather intricate, with several protection charms built in along with connecting her directly to Jimmy through his amulet. This had the benefit of letting him know if she needed help or not.

The reverse was also true, Cassie had gotten Jimmy a new book on runes as they were something he really liked and a first edition of a Sherlock Holmes book. Jimmy's eyes had lit up upon seeing both books, " Cass-ai, have I mentioned that I love you lately? "

" Not lately, no, you've shown it a fair few times though. " Cassie replies.

Jimmy smirks, " You won't get me squirming from just that, Cass-ai. "

Cassie just smirks and pulls the taller teen down for a kiss, due to the malnourishment she'd suffered because of her relatives she would never reach her full height potential even after all of her medical issues had been corrected. Jimmy lets himself fall into the kiss, if this kept up he'd be hard pressed to keep his hands off her soon. It was already hard enough to keep his hands to himself but now, now that he knew what having all of her was like there was no way in hell he was ever giving her up.

Once at Tropical Land Cassie immediately has her sensory charms up at full power, every instinct she had was screaming at her, something was very wrong here. She sends an invisible Patronus to the twins to get some back up. Jimmy, taking his cues from his girlfriend also has his sensory charms up to full capacity. He had learned rather quickly that when Cassie felt uneasy that it was better to err on the side of caution. The fact that she was usually right supported that since her magic had essentially granted her empathy.

It was towards the end of their time at the amusement park that Cassie reaches for the mokeskin pouch that contained her invisibility cloak when Jimmy decides to go after one of those two men that set off alarm bells for both of them. She forces him to take the cloak while she mutters under her breath, "Abscondam a conspectus(Hide me from sight or the Disillusionment Charm), Abscondam a audientes(sound erasing charm), Abscondam a odor (scent erasing charm). " Then she follows Jimmy with the twins close behind.

She noticed too late that the second goon cast a human revealing charm but she does manage to save Jimmy from getting whacked on the head by tackling the goon. Jimmy curses silently but stays still. Fred and George apprehend the other two, the one whom had come to make a deal and the second goon in black with a stunner, a full body bind, an Incarcerous, and for good measure they spelled a sleeping draft into the idiot. Then they call for the Japanese Aurors just as Cassie gets an experimental poison shoved down her throat. Jimmy was quick to summon said poison and then cast the same spells the twins did. Thankfully since the fools were magical in nature this meant that his memories could be submitted for evidence.

It was then that they noticed the effects on Cassie and Jimmy was glad she had gotten her clothes charmed to resize with her. He picks his now child sized girlfriend up and sighs, " Guys, what are we going to do? "

Fred and George curse upon seeing their little sister, " Bloody hell, only Cassie could have something like this happen to her. She'll have to stay with you, Jimmy. If there's anyone whom can keep her safe until an antidote is created it's you. We'll just have Sidus get her assignments for the next month while we get her registered in elementary school under a different name. Plus side, we may be able to undo the damage done to her by malnutrition now, since she is a little kid again. " Fred says.

" What's her new name going to be and how do I play this off? " Jimmy asks.

" We'll work it out after we deal with this mess. " George says as the Aurors arrive. Jimmy hands over the experimental poison and the Aurors promise to get it to the Department of mysteries in order to get an antidote up and running properly. They collect the memories from Jimmy, Fred, and George while Jimmy promises to acquire Cassie's soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Case Closed.

Author's Note: This is AU in the fact that Jimmy does not get kiddified but Cassie Potter does.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kudo Home:

Jimmy looks down at the still out cold now child sized Cassiopeia Charlene Potter, GWL, defeater of a basilisk, and his lover that he now couldn't touch until she physically was sixteen again. He knew why she had intervened, he was more well known but she stayed in the shadows, it would be harder for the people those men worked for to find her and the Japanese Ministry would pump them for all the information they could before dosing them with the Draught of the Living Death. The twins were with him and they had already worked out her new identity and with help of the goblins they got it into place, she was now Ebansu Shariin, a quick call to his parents had them backing him on the fact that he was watching over his younger godsister for an undetermined amount of time.

Thankfully they didn't ask for too many details over the phone, they seemed to understand that he was short on time. It was at about this time that Cassie woke up and George quickly fills her in on what had happened and what her new name was. The sixteen year old turned six year old whom looked like she was three cuddles into Jimmy, her feelings from being a child had re-emerged, making her painfully shy. Jimmy she had no problems with along with Fred and George, she knew she could trust them. Jimmy puts in a call to Cassie's personal healer in Japan and Fujika Umisa apparates in before blinking, " Shimatta, you don't do things by halves, do you, Miss Potter? "

Cassie shies away and Jimmy sighs, " Cass-ai, you can trust her, remember. "

Cassie nods, it was ingrained in her to not trust adults, " Cassie, remember I swore an oath to you to never harm you or reveal whom you are or your location. "

Cassie nods again and Umisa casts several diagnosis charms on her patient. She smiles, if this lasted long enough the damage her maternal relatives had wrought could be undone, which was a blessing in disguise. This also meant that Cassie could start working on a few other branches of magic, like summoning. Umisa calls in Dobby and leaves the instructions as to what his mistress would need while she was in her child sized body. Dobby nods and makes sure he would be taking good care of his mistress. Jimmy was just grateful that he wouldn't have to hunt down whom those two men worked for to get an antidote for his child sized girlfriend. This also meant that he could keep her closer to him since no one knew Cassie practically lived with him save for Fred, George, and Sidus. That was when the alert he had on Rachel's dad acted up, he knew damn well he couldn't trust Richard to actually get the job done, " Cass-ai, will you stay here with Dobby and George while Fred and I make sure Richard can actually solve his current case? " Jimmy asks.

Cassie blinks and then a look he well knew comes into her eyes, apparently the sixteen year old Cassie was making her presence be felt, " Yes, I will make sure all of my sensory charms are up and running, yes, I will leave your cloak behind, yes, I have my mirror phone, yes, I swear I will call for back up if I need it, and yes, I do in fact love you, that cover everything, Cass-ai? "

She tilts her head and then looks at Fred, her gaze piercing, " I solemnly swear no harm that I can prevent will befall Jimmy Kudo and to keep myself out of too much trouble. " Fred says hastily, he really hated having that look directed at him.

Cassie motions to George and he takes her from Jimmy, Jimmy almost grabs her back but instead apparates out, Fred following his magical signal. Cassie knew why Jimmy had almost looked like he wanted to take her back, the bond between them had grown stronger and being this far away from each other was going to be hard, thankfully their bond would let them know when the other was in danger. So would their necklaces as well.

Jimmy arrives at the site of Richard's job and stays in the shadows, observing everything with Fred getting a separate perspective. Their use of sensory charms made it so they heard a certain phone call and they immediately start searching for where the girl was being held. Jimmy has a brainwave and tells Fred where they needed to be, Fred would just be back up since Jimmy could handle himself easily enough.

Ebansu Shariin was a very shy little girl and also very quiet. Cassie had grown out of her be invisible phase once she got to Hogwarts. Now though, she was very much the abused little girl. This meant she kept her head down and did her assignments without question. She was not going to give anyone an opportunity to lay her flat with their vile words. Kojima George, Tsuburaya Mitch, and Yoshida Amy watch their new classmate from a distance. Even they knew better than to approach her immediately, she was so quiet, shy, and skittish. Though the three little detectives were amazed when the Kudo Jimmy came to pick her up.

Shariin was swept up into Jimmy's arms immediately. It had been a rather unpleasant surprise to find out that his girlfriend suffered from D.I.D, there was Freak or Girl and then there was Cassie. It was Girl that was in control, she only opened up around her magically sworn brothers and Jimmy because they were bound to her by her magic. This meant she also trusted Sidus or rather Sirius as well. She really shied away from Rachel whom was standing right next to him, then again she probably reminded her of her Aunt Petunia.

Rachel blinks as the little girl, Shariin, shies away from her, " Jimmy, what's up with your godsister? "

" My mother, whom is her godmother only recently found out about her survival, she was placed with her maternal aunt. Needless to say she wasn't treated decently and my mom thought I'd have a better chance of helping her out. Her cousin also made it so she couldn't have friends, she was never allowed to ask questions or speak really and you can see the results. Hey, you three, " Jimmy says, indicating Amy, George, and Mitch, " If you want I can set up some easy to solve at first mystery games for you and make them progressively harder. I'll even talk this over with all of your parents, Shariin-chan needs to have some actual friends and this will be a way for her to get used to you three. "

Jimmy watches as their eyes light up, " Really? "

" I can and will, the world needs more detectives, it's an admirable goal. " Jimmy says, he really wouldn't mind doing that for them and his child sized girlfriend, this may actually help out with her mental and emotional issues too. Sure, she had been to a mind healer that also specialized in mundane mind healing as well. The Mind Healer had only been able to do so much, now though, well, a few more of Cassie's issues may be able to be dealt with now. Jimmy had already contacted her mind healer and the woman had agreed to swear an oath to not reveal what had happened and to work on Cassie's issues now that she was child sized at the moment.

Of course, this meant that Jimmy or one of the others would have to be with her as Shariin as she was now known was terrified of adults. He couldn't blame her for that and quite frankly just about every adult save for her godfather had let her down. He and Cassie both understood why Sirius had chosen to go after Peter Pettigrew after all. As long as that rat was still alive Cassie was potentially in danger and as her magically bound godfather it was his duty to keep her safe. The rat was still on the loose but Sirius had, had his day in court twelve years later but, he'd still finally gotten his trial, and had sued the Ministry for false imprisonment. He also had given an exclusive to the Quibbler and Cassie still had them doing things for her as well. Jimmy actually saw the truth of the articles and thought the Lovegoods were actually rather ingenius, he was even going to try and see if they'd like to set up an office in Japan and print articles about his cases.

He'd already started the negotiations for that actually, the Quibbler at least did the research and supported their facts while most other magical papers did not. Part of the reason why Jimmy only just gotten a subscription to the Quibbler after he had met Cassie. Xenophilius was actually coming over the next day to talk abolut that, Sidus had helped arrange for the magical transportation. If this went over well then Japan may actually get a decent magical paper. No magical in Japan subscribed to their papers because they liked them, it was just to keep abreast of certain things. Frankly speaking social media was much better at getting the truth out than magical papers were, except for the Quibbler, they were what a magical paper should be.

Thankfully Cassie had magically changed her name to Cassie Black, something had told her to do so and Jimmy had just heard that Cassie's birth name had come out of the Goblet of Fire two years ago. Shariin snuggles into him and Jimmy starts the walk home while also stopping along the way to talk to each of the parents of the three little detectives. Jimmy really didn't have a problem with training them in the art of sleuthing. He'd also teach them some basic self-defense as well. Maybe help them with soccer if they wanted as well. He had more than enough room at his manor for people to come over and stay if necessary. He also stopped by to visit Jack, a dog he had known since he was a puppy.

Rachel separated from them once she reached her home, all four elementary sized beings, Shariin being Cassie child sized, were lead or carried to the Kudo home where Jimmy brings out some riddle books that were age appropriate, " All good detectives need agile minds and I love solving riddles. "

All four settled in to work on their homework, what little they had and then work on the riddles. Jimmy went to check on Hedwig and found her on the bannister looking down at her chick, " We'll get her back to normal, Hedwig. Until then I need you to not be seen with her unless we're alone or with Gred, Forge, and Padfoot, okay. "

She glares at him imperiously and then gives him a haughty hoot. Cassie had warned him that Hedwig was smarter, way smarter than the average magical owl. Jimmy now understood what his girlfriend had meant with that comment. Hedwig was a very unusual owl indeed and Jimmy found he actually liked her company, especially since she was capable of dealing with any pest problems within his home though Cassie had wanted him to look into getting a Kneazle. He knew they were very good judges of character and that it would be beneficial to have a few around as they looked like cats. Maybe he'd go looking at Kneazles with Shariin later on in the week though he was to the point where he could summon his familiar.

Jimmy looks down from upstairs as the four children work out their riddles, sure Shariin was as far away from them as she could get, but he hoped they would help her where he hadn't been able to. This was an opportunity though for Cassie to have the childhood she'd never gotten to experience before though..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Case Closed/Detective Conan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shariin looks around the magical alley with Jimmy as they were just getting out from her mind healing appointment. Jimmy had decided to get a few Kneazles for around Kudo Manor, his meeting with Xenophilius had gone extremely well, meaning the Lovegoods were moving to Japan. The Quibbler was already printing articles about his cases, a few about Hattori's cases that they heard about, and Kaitou KID's heists. Jimmy had refused to look into KID once he and every other magical realized that he was looking for Pandora. George had been the one to talk to KID and they had found out why KID was after the magical jewel. The idea that some organization was after it and had murdered his father…well, Jimmy had set up a meeting that would happen in two hours.

At the menagerie Shariin finds herself drawn to a Nekomata that was red in color with black stripes around his paws and his tails were also tipped in black along with his muzzle. Apparently he was a descendant of Kilala's, the demon hunting partner of Sango. Shariin named him Prongs in honor of her father. After acquiring the Kneazles and Shariin's new Nekomata they head home just in time to meet KID. Shariin blinks when she sees that messy hair, she thought that it ran in the Potter family only. Then there was the fact that he looked like Jimmy as well, " You related to the English Potters? " Shariin asks because she really needed to know.

" Kuroba Kaito and I am actually, distantly, why? "

" Go get the heir ring, Jimmy. I have a very long story to tell, " once Jimmy was on his way Shariin turns to her newly discovered distant cousin, " Kaito, I am currently known as Ebansu Shariin but, I was born as Cassiopeia Charlene Potter and because the dear Heisei Holmes just can't stay out of trouble I got an experimental poison force fed to me and I ended up de-aged. Since you have Potter blood in you it means I can get an heir that can't be controlled by that MOG, short for Manipulative Old Goat, in England. " After that Kaito was dumped into her memories in a Pensieve of her Hogwarts years.

Kaito blinks as he takes this in, " Your luck does suck, doesn't it? "

" Yes, it does though my years with my lovely maternal relatives may finally be able to be treated properly. At least I look like I'm four now instead of three. Stupid Dursleys. "

" How old are you physically anyhow? " Kaito asks.

" Six. "

" Be grateful she trusts you, otherwise she'd revert to painfully shy mode. " Jimmy says, returning with the ring and tossing it to Kaito.

The other teen takes it and places it on his right ring finger, feeling the Potter Family Magic test and then accept him. Shariin heads off to work on her homework, Mundane and Magical so she could slip back into High School easily enough while Jimmy sighs before looking at Kaito, " First, I won't bust you, Cassie doesn't have much in the way of decent family at all. Every Magical that actually has a brain has figured out you're searching for Pandora. The Japanese Ministry is willing to pardon your actions if you were to meet with them as KID since you actually change your magical signature between identities. No one wants that gem falling into the wrong hands. I'm also willing to look into your father's death and nail the bastards that murdered him to the wall. " Jimmy says.

" My cousin has taught you the shades of gray, huh? " Kaito says.

" She has and my girlfriend is now a child. " Jimmy says, almost visibly wincing.

" That sucks for you both, doesn't it? Now, let's get down to business since we have a lot of ground to cover. I could also pretend to be my cousin if necessary, I am good at that. "

With that the Heisei Holmes and the Heisei Lupin start to plot together for better of the people, their plotting taking a few hours. Kaito is also pondering on how and when to meet with the Japanese Ministry. Thankfully he had been trained on how to function in High Magical Society. He would need to start learning the Potter Family ins and outs. Fortunately Sidus could handle that for the moment and Kaito couldn't blame his cousin for actually choosing him as her heir once he had seen all of her memories, she had drawn out her pre-Hogwarts and summer memories when he mentioned acting as her. His parents may have been slightly eccentric, seeing Jimmy's memories proved that, but at least they raised him with love, even if his mother was out of the country more than not these days. Cassie hadn't had that and now she could receive treatment for the issues she couldn't previously. She trusted very few, Jimmy was obvious from the way he was constantly aware of her and their surroundings. He had also gotten almost every memory of her relationship with Jimmy save for one thing that he could damn well infer on his own.

Those pranking twins and her godfather as well had her trust. Kaito was actually honored that she trusted him until the current little brat nailed him with a Canary Cream. That was it, she recognized a fellow prankster when she saw one though Kaito currently had her curled up on his lap while he taught her simple mundane magic tricks. Jimmy was the only one allowed to run his fingers through her hair. When the sixteen turned six year old fell asleep Jimmy looks at him, " You're on a very short list of people that she'll let herself be vulnerable around, don't mess that up. "

" I won't, I always wanted a younger sibling and she is younger than me by a little over a month. Trust me, I'll cherish whatever time I get with my de-aged cousin. " Kaito says, he had often wondered why his parents hadn't had more children and then his father had died. He wasn't sure if his mom would ever find someone else, sure he knew she had flings, he just filed it under the I know but don't want to portion of his brain. With his intelligence he knew but didn't think about it.

" I have three aspiring little detectives for that role. Maybe find yourself a magician apprentice. Hell, I'm sure some orphanages would love a volunteer magician. " Jimmy states.

Kaito blinks, " Didn't think about that and now I have to find Pandora. "

Jimmy smirks, " I know a pair of twins that keep the Polyjuice Potion on hand and would be willing to give you alibis since Hakuba Saguru has returned to Japan. "

Kaito smirks, " I have used magic to make sure I leave no evidence behind, including my magical signature. Hakuba is an annoying bastard but at least he makes my heists interesting. Inspector Nakamori and my task force just charge in head long. "

" I suppose I could take my dear little god sister to a heist just to see if we can pick out your traps. She'd enjoy it and probably tape it as well. She has a few new tech toys she wants to try out since Hogwarts is so backwards. " Jimmy says, also smirking.

Kaito looks at him, " You could just as easily be a thief, couldn't you? "

" Your father taught me how to pick locks and pick pockets. " Jimmy says deadpan.

Kaito blinks and then laughs, " You know you could fill in for me too. "

" Nope, I'm probably the only one with comparable intelligence other than Cass. She's still used to hiding said intelligence because of her fat ass cousin. "

" Let me pick her up from school on occasions? " Kaito asks him.

" Well, we'd need to prove you are family so you can get on the approved list though hanging out with you will probably do her some good. She never got to do the things all children take for granted. You would make those memories extra special, wouldn't you? "

" I get the fun childhood outings then? " Kaito asks as Jimmy calls Cassie's healer in to establish a familial relationship with Kaito. Once they've gotten that worked out the magician looks down at his little cousin, " Don't be surprised if she ends up being followed by doves. "

" You'll need to talk to Hedwig about that. " Jimmy says as the snowy owl shows herself to Kaito.

Kaito literally coos over her, " You know you're a beautiful girl. I want to thank you for watching over my cousin, Lady Hedwig. I would like to have some of my doves watch over her as well, is this okay? This way I know if she's in trouble and can help out accordingly. "

Hedwig hops onto his shoulder and preens his hair. Jimmy just stares, " You would have a bird affinity, wouldn't you? "

The next day it was Kaito whom picked up his fourth cousin from school and takes her on a whirlwind tour of Ekoda while Jimmy ends up helping the Detective Boys figure out the codes on a piece of paper that ended up leading them into a dangerous situation with the mafia that Jimmy was able to get them out of. Honestly, couldn't he go anywhere without running into the nasty variety of criminals? He'd later find out that yes he could at Kaitou KID heists, since the Aurors were now keeping Snake and his group away for the moment. They had decided KID deserved a few problem free heists. That's for later though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Cased Closed, or Magic Kaito. Case Jimmy helped out with is from episode 4 of season one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Teitan Elementary:

Kaito whistles merrily as he waits for his de-aged cousin outside the school gates, even his childhood friend Nakamori Aoko couldn't fault him for wanting to get to the elementary school early in order to pick his darling cousin up. He wasn't surprised to see Prongs the Nekomata waiting on top of the wall surrounding the school for his mistress. He is surprised to get tackle hugged by his little cousin, " Kaito-itoko. "

Kaito chuckles and swings her up into his arms, introducing himself to Jimmy's little apprentices, " I'm sorry to say you all have to go home now, Jimmy got called in for a case and asked me to pick up my recently discovered cousin here. It's like third or fourth cousins, something like that. "

The other three children sigh sadly, but head for home. Shariin curls up in her currently much older cousin's arms, " Rough day, itoko? "

" Long day, dull, boring, dronish monotonic substitute teacher. The guy is worse the the HoM teacher at my old school. " Shariin states.

" I can't have heard that right. " Kaito says, his voice incredulous.

" You did, I was forced to stay awake while everyone else fell asleep. " Shariin whimpers, that had been a horrible class.

" To make up for that we'll go do something really fun, what would you like to do, itoko? You get to pick. "

It saddened him to see her look so shocked at the mere thought of picking where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do. The little redhead blinks, " Botanical gardens. "

Kaito grins, from Jimmy he knew his dear cousin loved plants. She apparently also loved cooking as well, even if she had been slave labor for her maternal relatives. Whistling he walks off with his cousin, Prongs joining them immediately. The nekomata would not leave his currently young mistress without his protection if he could help it. Kaito takes them to one of the yokai run botanical gardens so Prongs could join them as well. Shariin smiles happily as she takes in all the greenery around her. She did happen to have a garden at the Kudo home that Fred looked after for her. Kaito sits her down and lets her act like a child, he shakes his head when asked to rein her in.

" My darling itoko hasn't really ever been afforded the chance to act like a child until now. I promised I would let her have fun outings. She was treated like a slave by her maternal family, we're related paternally, third or fourth cousins, something like that. " Kaito explains to the affronted older women.

The older witches look horrified at this information, " I see, why here? "

" First, she has a pet Nekomata, second she asked to go to some botanical gardens. Her godmother is Kudo Yukiko so she's staying with Jimmy Kudo. He asked me to make her childhood memorable. Oh, I am willing to put on mundane magic shows for children, I'm Kuroba Kaito. "

Prongs takes his bigger form while scooping up his young mistress. The older witches blink as the nekomata takes her around the garden, " I can see why you chose a yokai run botanical garden, he's protective of her, isn't he? "

" She just got him not that long ago. Prongs, named in honor of her father, he was a Stag animagus, is a direct blood descendant of Kirara(Kilala). " Kaito states.

" Oh my, I thought Kirara's line had died out ages ago. " the one witch says.

" Apparently they were just waiting for proper partners. " Kaito says, shrugging.

Shariin giggles as Prongs takes her through the garden, letting her smell and examine the plants, she even asked timid questions of one of the gardeners. Her years with the Dursleys were slowly being treated with her being child sized. Kaito leaves his conversation with the older women, he had told them the truth without revealing too much about his dear little cousin. Once she was done at the gardens, buying some seeds to send to her godbrother, and some new plants to place at the Potter home and the Kudo home he takes her to Ekoda. Shariin was once again curled up in his arms, shocking the blonde Saguru Hakuba, " This is your distant cousin then, Kuroba-san. "

" Yes, this is Ebansu Shariin, my dear little cousin and god sister to the Heisei Holmes. " Kaito says and is pleasantly surprised when Shariin takes several pictures of the gobsmacked look upon Hakuba's face.

" She's Kudo Jimmy's godsister? "

Shariin giggles at the incredulity in his voice, " She is, now excuse us, Hakuba-san, but I have an adorable little cousin to entertain. "

" I think I'll come with you, such an interesting name once translated, your cousin has. "

Kaito draws his wand, a steely look in his eyes, " You endanger her by spreading your suspicions about I will end you, Hakuba-san. "

Hakuba's brown eyes take in the wand pointed at him, and then the deadly intent in Kuroba Kaito's eyes, " Explain things to me then. "

Shariin frowns and texts Jimmy, she wanted his opinion on the annoyance before he would be filled in. " Not my call to make, you'll have to prove yourself to Kudo. " Kaito states.

Hakuba winces, if his suspicions were correct, everyone knew how protective of Cassie Black Kudo Jimmy happened to be. Jimmy would put him through the wringer before even deigning to let him in on the secret, possibly going as far as to have him Obliviated. " If I swear an Unbreakable Vow to not reveal the secrets of Kudo Jimmy and Ebansu Shariin? "

" You still have to deal with Kudo. You wait right there for him, my dear little cousin doesn't need to be here for him clearing you for certain knowledge. Oh, dearest Hakuba, you stumbled into something you should have stayed out of. " Kaito states and walks off.

Beika Art Museum/Ekoda:

Jimmy frowns heavily and George looks at him, " What? "

" I need to go interrogate Saguru Hakuba. He's too damned smart for his own good. We need to wrap this up, George. "

" I've got this, Jimmy, you go deal with your fellow teen detective. " George states and steps forward as everyone gathers together. While George handles the 'Here's What Happened' or summation of the moving armor case Jimmy apparates to a apparition point in Ekoda and comes upon Saguru Hakuba. Jimmy's eyes narrow as he takes in his fellow detective.

" You need to come with with me, Saguru-san. " Jimmy states firmly.

Hakuba resigns himself to his fate, wincing when he realizes Kudo had enough pull to borrow a room at Gringotts, " It's not me that has the pull, I'm considered Cassiopeia Charlene Potter's consort by this point. "

" I see. "

What followed was an interrogation that left the blonde teen detective mentally exhausted, then he was forced to swear an Unbreakable Vow to not reveal the Secrets of the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Black families along with the Kudo family. This meant he couldn't bust Kuroba Kaito as he happened to be Heir Potter. " May I ask why you are so quick to protect Kuroba Kaito? "

" Cassie doesn't have much in the way of decent family. She was treated like a slave by her maternal relatives. Being with Kaito is helping her far more than her Mind Healer would have thought possible. " Jimmy states flatly.

" I see, he's allowing her to actually experience the joys of childhood while also being fully capable of defending her as well, am I correct, Kudo-san? " Hakuba asks him.

" You are, my girlfriend got de-aged, Saguru-san, a girlfriend I can only show sibling affection for right now. Do you know how aggravating that is. Yes, the Japanese Department of Mysteries is working around the clock to find an antidote, her issues, physical and psychological can be fully treated now, but considering we had consummated said relationship…" Jimmy snaps.

Hakuba winces as he processes this statement of fact, " You want that antidote found, don't you? "

" Hell, yes! " Jimmy states, so he might be a little out of sorts what with his lover chibi at the moment.

Hogwarts:

Luna Lovegood smirks quite unpleasantly as she looks over the information that had been gathered by their spymaster. If they could trust the Merlin be damned older generations to get the job done then they'd gladly sit back. However, what happened with Cassie just went to show that the older generations couldn't be trusted to fix the current problems. She and Neville had taken it upon themselves to make a stand, they had galvanized their fellow students. Hufflepuff House were there spymasters with Susan Bones as the spymaster in chief. Only herself, Neville, and Lily Moon knew what had really gone down. It needed to stay that way for the sanity of Cassie Potter. Ravenclaw House would analyze the intelligence that Hufflepuff House gathered while those in Gryffindor House that could be trusted worked on Potion and Spell Creation. This included those that had graduated within the last six years.

Luna herself would be transferring after she took her O.W.L's. She knew where Cassie happened to be, though she would make sure to take the roundabout way to her destination. She had already trained her successor while Neville was handing the reins to Colin Creevy in Gryffindor. They had made damned certain they couldn't be betrayed. Of course, Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, just didn't understand that they were being fed false information. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. The same could be said for the children of known Death Eaters as well. Neville had already destroyed the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements, grabbed the Diadem before they used the audio English to Parseltongue dictionary that Cassie had worked her ass off on creating, there was also a written one as well, in order to get into the Chamber of Secrets, Myrtle was all too glad to act as a look out for them, so they could destroy the Horcrux.

Oh yes, they knew what was going on since they, the Twins, Lily, and Cassie all had notebooks charmed to keep in touch with each other with no paper trails. Cassie had bought them all mokeskin school bags as well, which meant no one could rifle through their things, this was especially important for Neville and Lily since they shared dorms with Hermione and Ron. All told the current generation was fed up with their elders. They were going to bring Magical Britain out of the Dark Ages though Luna couldn't wait to meet her Magician in the Moonlight after all.

Ekoda, Kuroba Home:

Kaito's surprised to actually see his mother is at home when he arrives with Shariin and Prongs, " Kaa-san(mom), I didn't expect you home yet. "

" Kaito, whom is this adorable little girl? " Kuroba Chikage asks as she comes into sight.

Shariin buries her face in Kaito's neck, causing the teen to sigh, " Lady Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, Heiress Black. "

Chikage's eyes widen, " What in the name of Houdini happened? "

" Experimental poison that de-aged her. Story is that she's Kudo Jimmy's god sister, since her healer did prove we're related I can pick her up from school. Jimmy wants me to handle the fun childhood outings while she's like this. Itoko, this is my mother, Kuroba Chikage. " Kaito states.

Shariin refuses to move from her new position so Kaito gets her set up watching some anime so he can talk to his mother more freely. Prongs jumps up on his mistress' lap while Kaito makes a fern, white heather, and a yellow rose appear. He was offering her confidence and shelter, protection, and friendship, the fern was the confidence and shelter, the white heather protection, and the yellow rose meant friendship. Shariin nods to show she understands his silent message to her. Kaito heads into the kitchen and Chikage follows him, " Why is she so shy? "

" She only trusts very few adults, her magically bound godfather, her werewolf honorary uncle, and Rubeus Hagrid. Her maternal relatives abused her horribly, and just about every other adult has manipulated her, deceived her, or outright ignored her since she was younger. I've seen all of her memories, kaa-san. She named me her heir because it'll be a damn sight harder manipulating me than someone else. Oh, don't be surprised if the Heisei Holmes shows up, he'll likely be by to reclaim his chibified girlfriend after he's done with Hakuba-san. " Kaito states, " In other news the Japanese Ministry of Magic will grant me full immunity since I'm trying to keep Pandora out of the wrong hands. "

Chikage blinks as she assimilates all of this information from her only son, her blue eyes moving rapidly, " At least you have good luck. "

" How the hell did that happen? " Shariin calls out, she was curious about that.

Chikage blinks, " Oh, right, the Potter family luck is abhorrent, forgot about that. I believe Kaito's paternal grandfather received an actual good luck blessing for him and all of his descendants. "

" Itoko, that is sooooo not fair. I had to kill a bloody basilisk when I was twelve! Deal with Dementors at thirteen, and you get a nice happy, safe, loving childhood?! "

Kaito keeps his mom in the kitchen, " I suppose this means you don't want to go to the Quidditch game I got tickets to? "

Stone cold silence is heard for several long seconds, " What teams? "

" Tutshill Tornadoes against the Japanese Flying Dragons. " Kaito states.

The sixteen year old turned six year old assimilates this information before a whoop of pure undiluted joy is heard just as Jimmy walks in, Kaito had an open door policy with him, " Only Quidditch gets that reaction out of her. "

" I got tickets to a Tutshill Tornadoes and Japanese Flying Dragons game. " Kaito tells his law abiding counterpart.

" That would do it, she loves the Tornadoes. Cass-ai, ready to go home? "

Shariin practically apparates to him, " Thanks for picking her up today, Kaito, I wasn't expecting yet another case to crop up. "

" Will Hakuba-san be a problem, I'm not above pranking the unholy hell out of him. "

" No, I got him to swear an Unbreakable vow to not give up the secrets of the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Black, and Kudo families. Since you are now Heir Potter…"

Kaito cackles, " Nice, now he can't bust me. "

" Won't stop him from making your heists more difficult though. "

" I'd be insulted if he didn't. Inspector Nakamori just makes things soooo booooring. " Kaito says dramatically.

Once Jimmy apparates out with Shariin and Prongs Chikage sighs, " Tell me everything, son. "

That was how Kaito ended up spending his evening, telling his mother everything that had happened since he became Heir Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Detective Conan/Cased Closed, or Magic Kaito.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is book, song, and movie titles

Kuroba Kaito groans once he has finished answering his mother's questions to her satisfaction, " No wonder she seemed surprised at how good your luck is. Damn, she's had a seriously shitty life, hasn't she? "

" You have no idea. I got thrown into all of her memories, her only memories of her parents are hearing her father shouting for her mother to take her, and run. Then her mother begging for her only child's life, watching her mother fall, and then the Dark Tosser turning his wand on her with cold, high, maniacal laughter. Then that Manipulative Old Goat leaves her with her maternal aunt whom hates everything to do with magic…" Kaito says, " I can understand why Kudo-san wants me to handle the fun outings. This is in essence a second childhood for her, her issues can be worked on mental and physical, she can have a fun childhood…"

Hogwarts:

Lily Moon snarls several choice swears under her breath, Granger kept fucking dogging her every fucking step! The bushy haired Gryffindor was still under the mistaken impression that she would be able to get information, correct information at that, out of anyone loyal to Cassie Potter. As if! She'd shown her true colors by working with Dumbledore to control Cassie. Those that followed him were just pissed she had shucked the shackles that bound her. How the hell was she supposed to create any spells when Granger just had to be an annoying pain in the arse anyhow? There had to be someway to lose the damn bint! That was when Lavender Brown walks past her, and winks, before distracting Granger long enough for Lily to disappear.

Thank Loki for that bit of help. Time to get to work, Neville was working on recreating a certain fox thief's Rosewhip. Whom would expect a mere rose to be turned into a deadly weapon. Those that were phenomenal at Herbology were stockpiling seeds, bulbs, cuttings, and plants while also working on crossbreeding them, and those that were good at Potions, well they were making poisons, antidotes, and any other poison they could think of. Ironically this also included prank potions, what better way to catch your foe off guard than to throw a gender switching potion at them, or something else just as random. The spell creation branch, hers, well they were mainly looking for ways to stop the Death Eater's emergency portkeys from whisking them off. They would put a stop to this nonsense come hell or high water.

This war should have ended before any of them were born, and would have if the magicals would grow some fucking balls already. Sheesh, just decapitate someone with an overpowered severing charm, use bonebreakers, use equal force, dammit! This was why the children were going to fix this mess, if it meant killing off pretty much every adult then they would do so, moral high ground be damned! It was a damned war, shove your fucking morals aside, and do what needs to be done! Once she was in a secure area Lily sets to work, it was about time they got proactive. Dumbledore's little Order used _non-lethal tactics_. It was no wonder the Dark Tosser, and his fucking minions thought the Light Side was a joke. Well, they were neither, they were on Cassie's side, and they would win this damn war.

Malfoy Manor:

Lord Voldemort frowns as once again his younger followers intel proves to be false. This meant that they were deliberately being fed false information. Potter had friends, true friends that were apparently going to do whatever the hell they needed to in order to fight back. Feeding his minions children false information was just one way of fighting back. He had yet to find Potter either. Unlike his minions he grew up in the Muggle World, and did know how to use a phone book. One look at her so called relatives, and using light Legilimency on them told him that Potter might actually thank him for killing them. If Potter grew up with them, well, he could understand a lot better about how she'd been able to disappear so thoroughly, relatives like that, you'd learn appreciation for bolt holes, and back up plans, very quickly.

Potter was most definitely not Light, if anything she was firmly Gray, because the girl would have had to learn how to steal just to survive with them. Her magic wouldn't be able to save her entirely on its own. He almost regretted killing her parents after seeing what his actions had forced her to endure. He'd been the one to ensure she ended up in that hell, partially, Dumbledore deserved the rest of the blame, he placed her with her mother's sister after all. The younger generation of magicals were showing something the older ones didn't have, a spine. They weren't sheep looking to follow the strongest one, they were predators that could, and would fight back.

Dursley Home:

Petunia Dursley nee Evans smiles as she goes about her day, sure it was dreadful not having the _freak_ around to do the damned chores, but the fact that she wasn't around was cause for celebration. Were she to find out her niece happened to be dating the Heisei Holmes, helping him solve his cases...she'd just sniff imperiously. Unknown to her Booker Kudo and his wife were already looking into the Dursley family. Finding out over a two way mirror that their son's girlfriend was shrunk into a child by an experimental poison, and that she happened to be Britain's savior of the magical morons was enlightening. Learning that her maternal relatives had starved her, abused in every way save for sexual, and treated her worse than some purebloods treated their house elves, well, all that meant that they would take great pleasure in airing all of their dirty little secrets, this included Marjorie Dursley as well.

Booker and Yukiko had no problems with being used as a means to deal blows to their future daughter-in-laws relatives, and other enemies. If, over the course of their investigation into the Dursleys they found out the dirty secrets of the rest of Privet Drive, well none of them had said anything to stop the abuse, now did they? Jimmy got his vindictive streak from somewhere after all. Time to ruin the suburban idiots.

Beika:

Jimmy pauses from where he had just put Cassie to bed, before grinning widely. Looked like his parents were about to make the lives of the Dursleys hell. He sends a simple text to his father, that he wanted to see reactions. He got a thumbs up in reply, and Jimmy settles in with a Sherlock Holmes book, he had some time to read before he had to go to bed after all. Just knowing that his parents would be making someone else's lives hell was good enough for him. He could also give as good as he received too when it came to his parents. Cass' weight was slowly increasing, and he had noticed the doves following her. That was Kaito's way of keeping his current baby cousin safe. He still couldn't believe how easily he'd won over _Hedwig of all birds._ It had taken him two months to fully win over the overprotective owl, and Kaito does it immediately. Damn bird affinity.

Fred and George Weasley are going over all the information that was being sent to them from Neville, Lily, and Luna. It was nice to have up to date information about the situation back in England. There was no way in hell they would ever go back aside from making damned sure the stupidity was ended, once and for all. As far as they were concerned Japan was now home. Uncle Sidus was enjoying his freedom, and was quite happy to be away from all that inbred stupidity. Oh, they all trained their asses off, because they knew damn well they would have to go back at some point, if only to make sure things got done right this time. To that effect they were all learning as much as they could, including spells that very few if anyone in Britain would even know. The Japanese Ministry was all too happy to train them to deal with the problems back in their country of origin, and even better they wouldn't have a problem with them deciding to settle down in Japan permanently since it meant they got the Black family, which would be quite a coup for them.

They had to laugh when they found out Neville was actually trying to recreate the Rosewhip, though they had to admit no one would think a rose could be dangerous, and that would give Neville a real advantage. Neville, was by and large, a green mage. Seeds, plants, those things became weapons around him. Specifically he happened to be an ambient green mage, so sending him all sorts of dangerous plants, well, that was only giving him more of an arsenal. Needless to say when Cassie had introduced him to the Circle of Magic series of books he had immediately identified with Briar Moss/Roach. Well Briar more than Roach, while Cassie identified with Roach more than Briar. The things Briar had been able to do with plants, oh, that had given Neville all sorts of ideas.

Even better for them, if Neville was inspired then they were going to help out with that by sending him as many Naruto graphic novels as possible. Preferably the ones with the first hokage in them. If Neville could recreate the _Mokuton_ , well that would be extremely helpful. Of course, all of this was encoded in Lunaspeak, which if you didn't adhere to the laws of logic you could easily understand it. Luna was the enemy of logic, it was why she annoyed Granger so damned much. They were the de facto leaders of the uprising of the Hogwarts students until Cassie was back to her true age once more. Age mushrooms had been suggested, but only after all of her issues had been dealt with. That, and the mushrooms had to be tested to make sure they didn't interact nastily with the poison.

Still, if they didn't interact badly, and once her issues were dealt with sufficiently they'd feed her an age mushroom at the right height in centimeters to get her back to her right age. Especially since she had actually found a boyfriend that didn't want her for her fame, money, and not just her looks. Jimmy liked her for her intelligence, looks, and acid tongue. Jimmy also genuinely cared about Cassie Black, not the GWL. The mere fact that he could keep up with her, was not related to her in any way, shape, or form, and kept the spotlight off of her...well he was damned near perfect for her. He became a lot more cautious when he finally had someone to come home to. They'd heard tales from Rachel about how reckless he used to be, even Cassie had always been aware of her surroundings even while charging in recklessly.

There might be another reason why the Twins wanted to stay in Japan, other than the fact that they were away from their well-meaning, but overbearing mother. They'd found a pair of Kitsune females that adored them, had no problems with proving their lineage to the goblins, or marrying mortal wizards. They would even be willing to work in their prank shop once they opened it! Yes, Japan was a much better place to live, so much more open minded, especially about creature inheritances. They could live with being Blacks if it meant they could marry such devious vixens, and they were all but guaranteed to have large families as well. They were also looking into having someone make a clock like their mum had. That thing was dead useful, and their would have hands for Sidus, Fred, George, Cassie, Kaito, Jimmy, Hedwig, and Prongs to start with. Oh, and Dobby as well, couldn't forget the eccentric house elf. Once Luna and Neville joined them they would have their own hands as well.

Gringotts, Diagon Alley:

Griphook is laughing his ass off at how much chaos Lady Potter left in her wake by absconding with the Terror Twins, and her godfather. Then there were the pitiful attempts by Dumbledore to try, and gain access to her vaults. That wouldn't be happening any time soon, and if he annoyed them too much, they were going to put him under a full audit as the Headmaster of Hogwarts by alerting the Auditing Department that it hadn't been done since Dippet's time. Dumbledore was going to be in for one helluva ride if he annoyed the goblins too much more. Lady Potter had ordered an audit, one by one, mind you, of all the vaults she had access to, this way she would still have access to funds, no matter what. Griphook had seen sense in this, and what had been found in the audit of the Main Potter vault had the Goblin Nation up in arms, and looking for the weak willed fool whom had deigned to help someone steal from a client.

Gringotts prided themselves on protecting their client's possessions, finding this out had pissed off Ragnok. They would find the idiots responsible for helping Dumbledore damn near commit line theft, and murder them in the most vicious, and brutal way they could devise. This would serve as a reminder to the other weak willed buffoons of the Goblin Nation that they did not like traitors, at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Detective Conan/Case Closed, Magic Kaito, or the age mushrooms.


End file.
